1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a data carrier configuration, as is known from EP 1117063 A1.
2. Related Art
A data carrier configuration comprising an IC card having a recess and a SIM card placed in the recess may be inferred therefrom, the recess being generated in that an opening is introduced into the IC card and this opening is subsequently underlaid with a layer which adheres to the opening interior. The adhesive layer holds the SIM card in the recess. The solution has the effect that bending and torsion forces are not transmitted from the IC carrier card onto the SIM card and thus make the separation of the SIM card from the IC carrier card easier. However, the application of the carrier film onto the rear side and the insertion of the SIM card in the recess thus provided form complex method steps which increase the costs.
The object of the invention is to disclose a data carrier configuration, which provides a smaller electronic data carrier cost-effectively on a carrier, the entire data carrier configuration being able to be handled like a data carrier in the format of the carrier.